


Decisioni poco convincenti

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [17]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Ancora Juraj come protagonista, ancora con Suso, il quale è convinto che è meglio lasciarlo perdere perché non è tipo da relazioni serie. Peccato che fra il dire ed il fare ci sia di mezzo Juraj! Un contorno con Gerard che tiene sempre d’occhio la situazione, ma non si espone.





	Decisioni poco convincenti

**Author's Note:**

> Avremo comunque modo di approfondire anche Juraj e questa sua filosofia da ‘non voglio legami’. All’epoca in cui scrissi questa fic, davvero non avevo idea di come far andare avanti la situazione, improvvisavo senza pensarci proprio! Adesso so come va a finire! Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

DECISIONI POCO CONVINCENTI 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/suraj4.png)

  
Fra il dire ed il fare, c’era di mezzo Juraj Kucka.  
Suso aveva deciso di troncare con Juraj e rimanere solo amico, perché le cose si stavano facendo complicate e lui non voleva esagerare, però sperare che quello lo capisse da solo era decisamente troppo. Tipo una pretesa titanica.   
Suso fece finta di nulla, iniziò a non rispondere ai suoi sms, a non farsi vivo quando lo chiamava e a non cercarlo nella speranza che capisse che non voleva più fare ‘le loro cose’.  
Juraj, chiaramente, non capì nemmeno alla decima volta che aveva qualcosa con lui, perciò all’ennesimo ‘fissiamo un appuntamento solenne’, a Suso venne un colpo a dir poco.  
Si mise a fissare lo schermo del telefono come se fosse una sorta di alieno in 3D, Gerard era nelle vicinanze e non poté naturalmente farsi i fattacci propri.   
\- Che succede? - Chiese curioso spuntando sulla sua spalla. Suso gli fece leggere.   
\- Tralascia il fatto che è da giorni che gli do buca e lo evito e lui ancora non ha capito l’antifona… ma secondo te questo significa davvero ‘appuntamento solenne’ o è un modo di dire? - Gerard divenne verde di gelosia, ma si mangiò la lingua e cercò subito un modo per farlo desistere.   
\- E che modo di dire sarebbe? - Non che poi fosse particolarmente bravo…   
Suso si sentiva tutto scombussolato. In realtà aveva sperato per settimane in una cosa simile, ora che forse la stava ottenendo cosa doveva fare?   
Guardò Gerard sperando lo aiutasse, ma poi si ricordò delle trecento volte che aveva avuto voglia di baciarlo e che si era trattenuto per qualche strano miracolo.   
\- Che ne so, lui è strano! Dice Roma per Toma! - Gerard lo guardò come se avesse parlato arabo.   
\- Che dice?! - Suso sospirò massaggiandosi gli angoli degli occhi con fare di snervo:   
\- Ma perché ho a che fare con voi imbecilli? - Chiese seccato, Gerard si raddrizzò e si inalberò tutto diventando di mille colori:   
\- Senti, arrangiati! Cercavo di aiutarti a capire! -   
Stava per andarsene quando Suso lo fermò paziente ed esasperato insieme:   
\- Roma per Toma è un modo di dire italiano, indica che dice una cosa per l’altra e non se ne rende minimamente conto. Potrebbe aver inteso tutt’altro, non ‘appuntamento solenne’ sul serio. - Gerard lo fissò confuso, poi decise di tirarsene fuori.   
\- Senti, se quando hai detto che non vuoi più fare niente con lui non eri serio, allora va da lui e fatti fare quel che volete! Che problemi che ti fai! -   
Così dicendo Gerard se ne andò sbuffando imbarazzato. Suso rimase perplesso a guardare la porta che si chiudeva, poi si riscosse e guardò il telefono.   
A volte gli sembrava di non poter capire nessuno. Forse era lui quello che viveva fuori dal mondo?   
Un altro messaggio lo distrasse, guardò il mittente: Juraj. Aprì e vide la foto del suo pene in tiro e mettendosi a ridere gli fece un audio:   
\- Ma non hai nessun amante che te lo succhia, che tormenti me? - Disse ridendo incapace di avercela seriamente con lui.   
\- Certo che ce l’ho, ma io ho voglia di te! Sei scappato, hai paura, ora? Mica ti mangio… pensavo ci divertissimo… - Suso rimase sorpreso della sua risposta sempre tramite l’audio di WhatsApp.  
Allora se ne era accorto!   
\- Non è davvero rincoglionito come sembra! - Così capirlo diventava anche più difficile.   
Non aveva bene idea di che cosa dovesse dirgli, forse era il caso di parlargli di persona. Sospirò, si grattò la nuca e gli chiese dove fosse.   
Juraj gli disse che era in camera da solo.   
Erano tutti a Milanello, il giorno dopo avrebbero avuto una partita in casa, così dopo gli allenamenti vari, avevano un po’ di tempo libero prima di cena, solitamente i ragazzi lo passavano in sala comune dove c’erano diversi divertimenti da fare, come il biliardo, le carte, la playstation, le freccette ed altre cavolate. Juraj invece era in camera, come anche lui in realtà, appena piantato da Gerard.   
Si leccò le labbra, o andava là a fare ancora sesso o a chiarire, in ogni caso era ora di andarci. Juraj non avrebbe mollato.   
  
Quando gli aprì, era già nudo. Ebbe un brutale flashback e prima di entrare si fermò fissando torvo l’interno della camera per capire se era solo, poi si rese conto che l’aveva invitato lui.  
Juraj non perse tempo, sorrise radioso, lo prese per il braccio e lo tirò dentro chiudendo la porta. Per lui era tutto a posto, era lì del resto. Gli prese il viso fra le mani e fece per baciarlo, ma Suso gli mise il telefono sulla bocca per impedirglielo. Juraj ci rimase male.   
\- Beh? - Chiese senza capire, ovviamente.   
Suso sospirò pentendosene. Juraj era già nudo.   
\- Dobbiamo parlare un momento. - Juraj fece il broncio e lo lasciò girando su sé stesso fino a buttarsi sul letto con la delicatezza di un elefante.   
Suso rimase in piedi in mezzo alla camera mentre l’altro brontolava:  
\- Per forza? - e lo spagnolo lo guardò torvo.  
\- No, ma io dico… ti evito da giorni, cosa credi che voglia dire? Possibile che insisti come niente fosse ed ora ti avventi pensando che vada tutto bene? - Juraj sgranò i suoi begli occhi azzurri procurando un certo fastidio a Suso che dovette guardare altrove. Fra gli occhi ed il suo corpo completamente nudo, non era di certo facile.   
\- Che dovrei pensare? - Suso si avvicinò un po’ aprendo le braccia:   
\- Avrai pensato a qualcosa quando non ti rispondevo? - Juraj alzò le spalle stendendosi meglio sul materasso, tutto storto:   
\- Ma sì, che avevi dei problemi e non ti andava di parlare! A me capita spesso ed odio quando mi chiedono ‘ma hai qualcosa?’ Ma fatti i cazzi tuoi! Pensavo fosse così anche per te! - Suso scosse il capo chiudendo gli occhi per scacciare quella strana immagine d’idiozia che aveva addosso Juraj. Poi capì che non era idiozia, ma era il motivo per cui l’aveva attirato tanto. Quei metodi così alla mano, diretti, onesti fino all’estremo e che non ti facevano pesare assolutamente niente.   
Lo guardò sospirando e torse la bocca mordendosela.   
Juraj capì che era indeciso e pensò bene di dargli una piccola spinta carezzandosi il corpo. La mano scivolò lenta sul proprio stomaco fino a scendere sul ventre e poi sull’inguine. Suso sussultò alla visione, voleva distogliere lo sguardo a fargli il discorso che si era preparato, ma lui si masturbava ed i propri occhi non volevano saperne di staccarsi da lì.   
L’eccitazione lo invase subito ovviamente, ma cercò di domarsi.   
\- Beh, in realtà non so cosa fare con te. Voglio dire, il sesso è grandioso e mi piace molto, ma credo che sto cominciando a legarmi… e quando mi lego sai… mi dà fastidio che scopi con altri e vorrei passare anche altro tempo con te, non solo a letto… - Spiegò con fatica e fermandosi mille volte per colpa del suo pene sempre più eretto e duro.   
Non che il proprio andasse meglio.   
Juraj si alzò sui gomiti e lo guardò serio, poi si spostò sul bordo, alzò il piede e lo porto fra le sue gambe, iniziò a carezzarlo risalendo sull’interno coscia. Poco dopo raggiunse il suo inguine coperto dagli shorts troppo larghi per le sue gambe corte e sottili.   
\- Vuoi davvero che smettiamo perché io non mi consacro a te? -   
“No, no dannazione! Però non voglio fare l’idiota che si innamora di uno che mi vede solo come una bambola gonfiabile!”  
Suso aprì la bocca soffocando un gemito che in realtà uscì sotto forma di sospiro. Juraj si leccò le labbra mentre continuava a masturbarsi e a strofinarlo.   
\- Io… io non so cosa voglio, ora… se non la pianti di toccarmi non riesco a pensare! - Juraj si illuminò con aria a dir poco maliziosa, si alzò a sedere e smise di toccarlo, Suso sospirò di sollievo, ma subito dopo imprecò nel sentire che l’attirava a sé, se lo sistemava fra le gambe aperte e gli tormentava l’erezione attraverso la stoffa. Con la bocca aperta.   
Giocava a prenderlo in bocca, bagnarlo e tirare coi denti i pantaloncini sempre più stretti.   
\- Vuoi davvero che smetto? - Chiese in un sussurro. Suso cercava di ragionare, ma le mani lungo i fianchi presero i propri vestiti e se li abbassarono mandando al diavolo ogni buon proposito.   
Juraj, vittorioso, annuì mentre lo vedeva che si sfilava anche la maglietta.   
\- Proprio come pensavo. - Poi lo prese per il polso, lo tirò sul letto e lo stese sotto di sé, gli prese le gambe, gliele aprì prepotentemente e sparì con la testa nel mezzo a leccare e succhiare tutt’intorno e poi l’erezione ed ogni parte che lo faceva sussultare.   
Suso abbandonò le braccia ai lati e spinse la nuca sul letto inarcandosi verso di lui, mentre ad occhi chiusi gemeva pieno di piacere, un piacere che gli era maledettamente mancato e che nessuno sapeva dargli come lui, ne era sicuro.   
Juraj giocò con lui sia davanti che dietro e all’ennesima volta, lo fece venire ingoiando senza il minimo problema nemmeno per quella pratica.   
Suso si sentiva già impazzito, i sensi confusi e a mille, il piacere scorreva nel proprio corpo senza fargli capire nulla.   
Nemmeno quando Juraj lo prese, gli alzò le gambe, se le appoggiò alle spalle possenti ed entrò in lui con una sola spinta decisa e virile.   
E virili furono i colpi successivi decisi e sempre più veloci.   
Virile era lui dritto che lo faceva suo con sempre più impeto e virile fu quando lo schiacciò col proprio corpo forte, cercando la sua bocca un momento prima del godimento.   
Un godimento che tornò anche in lui, perché sapeva dove toccare, dove spingere e come muoversi una volta che trovava quel maledetto punto dentro di sé che lo faceva impazzire.   
Due volte.   
Suso venne due volte e se lo ripeté per tutta la notte. Ma l’espressione soddisfatta e beata di Juraj dopo, non l’avrebbe scordata.   
“Se almeno riuscissi ad avercela con lui sarebbe facile. Ma poi mi prende fra le braccia, mi issa sul suo petto e mi coccola. Perché non è davvero stronzo come vorrei?”  
\- Perché vai anche con altri e non ti leghi davvero a nessuno? - Chiese dopo un po’, quando si furono entrambi calmati.   
Juraj si stava per addormentare, alzò le spalle senza rispondere, così Suso si sollevò sul gomito per guardarlo. Era scompigliato e lascivo e gli piaceva anche così.   
\- Sono abituato. Se vado con altri non mi lego. Ed è meglio non legarsi. - Suso si aggrottò senza capire.   
\- Ma perché è meglio? Spesso le relazioni sono belle… sì, magari finiscono, ma nel mentre sono valse la pena! - Juraj scosse il capo deciso e duro.   
\- Non fanno per me. Non mi piacciono, non ne sono proprio capace nemmeno se mi impegno. Non sono capace di rendere felice nessuno, così evito. Va bene così. - E lui ne era davvero convinto, ma questo fu peggio per Suso che invece di convincersi che era meglio lasciar perdere, capì che non sarebbe stato capace di negargli il proprio corpo, la propria compagnia tanto facilmente.   
Non fino a che non avrebbe trovato una motivazione migliore per contro.   
  
Suso avrebbe letto il messaggio di Gerard molto dopo.   
‘Come va? L’hai scaricato?’  
Il secondo fu una logica deduzione.  
‘Mi sai che è lui che si è scaricato. Dentro di te.’ Smile sorridente a coprire l’espressione delusa e amara del proprietario di quel messaggio.   
A volte le delusioni aiutavano. Aiutavano a capire cosa volevi davvero, anche se poi era solo peggio di prima. 


End file.
